


beautiful killer, cut me deep

by oceanicspirit



Series: the monster in me loves the monster in you [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Child Death, F/M, Lot's of cursing, not a main character's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: After that single night with her, Steve couldn't get her out of his head. Not only that, but something about him changes as well.





	beautiful killer, cut me deep

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to revisit this verse and decided to extend on it a bit more
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Ever since that night with the female werewolf, he couldn’t keep her out of his mind. He could still feel her touch on him, her scent and the way she called his name out as she came. Steve could recall how much his body reacted to her own. Something about her had unleashed a some kind of dormant creature that resided within. After he had bite into and drank her blood, Steve felt different.

_ He was faster _

_ Stronger _

_ Could hear better _

_ Smell better _

It was like he was going through a transformation he didn’t know of. He could feel the changes within his body. 

“Am I boring you Rogers?” His head snapped up as he was brought out from his thoughts. He blushed as Fury was looking at him. “Wanna tell me what’s so important that you decided to drift off.”

“Sorry Fury,” he sunk into his chair.

Tony sniggered, “Probably thinking of some girl he banged.”

“Stark,” Steve growled.

The other man shrugged, “What, I know that look. It’s the look of some guy that had the best lay in his life.”

“That’s enough from the both of you. I expected this sort of thing from Stark and not you Rogers.” Steve bowed his head in apology. “As punishment, you can pick up an extra shift of patrolling the forest at night.” Steve groaned. “Be lucky that I’m not having you clean toilets.”

“Thank you sir,” the blonde mumbled as he got up and left the room. 

“So you gonna tell me about her or what?” Tony jogged up to Steve.

“Lay off Tony.”

The shorter man stopped in front of Steve. “I just want to know who the chick was. I mean no woman could ever get inside the head of Captain America. I mean she’s gotta be a good fuck-” Tony grunted in pain as Steve pinned him into the wall.

“I said lay off Stark,” Steve growled. Something primal in him wanted to rip Tony’s arm off. He had no right to talk about Natalia like that.

“Alright,” he gasped as Steve let him go, “jeez Rogers, I was kidding around.”

Steve sighed and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry Tony, I’m just not feeling myself.”

“Not feeling well,” Tony raised a brow, “from what I’ve seen you’ve been doing a lot better during the training drills this morning.” 

Tony was right, Steve was able to go a lot more rounds in the rings, had accidentally broke three punching bags, and nearly broke the treadmill when he wanted to go faster.

“But you know your body better than anything else. Just take care of yourself Rogers.” Tony patted his shoulder and left. 

*****

He found himself heading over to the church that resided near the SHIELD HQ. SHIELD worked with the church to help fight monsters that no one else would. They trained people to deal with these supernatural creatures. Monster hunters were required to attend church at least three days a week but must always attend Sunday mass. Another requirement was to have their weapons be blessed before they headed off to their missions or patrols. SHIELD agents were required to have a chip injected into their bodies.

Steve found himself being glared at by a few priests and the very few churchgoers inside of the building. He nodded as he walked by a few of his fellow monster hunters as he reached a confession booth that had a stylized eagle on it. This booth was only allowed to be used by the monster hunters whenever they wanted to confess their sins. It was only the high priests that would use these booths because they understood that the monster hunters were doing the work of God. 

The blonde stepped inside, made the sign of the cross. Steve began to recite the Act of Confession. “I have sinned father.”

“Steven, the work you do is not a sin, no matter what people say or the other priests. Yes it is a sin to kill, but what you are doing is fighting the evil of Lucifer himself. You and others fight against his creatures, and in doing so, you are protecting God’s creation.”

“I do not mean killing monsters Father Gabriel.”

“And what sins have you committed my son?”

Steve blushed, “I have laid with a woman.”

“Was she married?”

“No, I did not spot any signs of marriage or her hands, nor was there a tan line on her ring finger.”

“Was she dating anyone?”

Steve couldn’t tell the high priest that he bedded a werewolf. He felt awful for lying. “I do not know.”

“Then you must promise to not do it again Steven.” Father Gabriel made a sign of the cross. “God has absolve you of your sins my son. You go and do 20 Our Fathers and 40 Hail Mary’s before you leave. And make sure you get your weapons blessed, I was told you are picking up a night patrol shift.”

“Yes father,” Steve left and headed towards an empty pew, took down the knee stand and began to pray. He doubled his prayers as he lied to Father Gabriel. Once he was done, he got up and headed towards a steel door, he put his hands on the scanner and walked in as the door opened. He walked towards an alter and placed his weapons onto it. A high priest came out and began to bless them and then blessed Steve. Once he was finished another monster hunter went in to also have his weapons blessed. 

*****

“When I heard Cap was joining the night patrol, I didn’t think it’d be true.” Rumlow smirked as Steve walked up to the small group.

“Rumlow,” he greeted the man and nodded towards the other two. 

*****

“So Cap, what was she like,” Steve groaned, of course Rumlow would have them partner up. “She must’ve been something for you to pick up a night patrol.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Rumlow.”

The man chuckled, “Don’t want to talk about it or just don’t want to share the lady.”

“Come on, we have a job to do.”

“Ease up Cap, it’s just a simple patrol job, not much to do. I would know since this is the type of shit I’m always doing ever since you became Fury and the church’s go to monster hunter.”

Steve had no memory of who he was, just a leather bracelet with his name on it. No memory of who his family was but he had the ability to be the best monster hunter in history. Ever since the academy, he made top marks and even outranked a seasoned monster hunter like Rumlow. Then it was Steve who was given the harder tasks. The more difficult monsters to kill. He was in a squad with Rumlow, Rollins and the other STRIKE team. But because of Steve’s ability to kill monsters spot on, Fury found it unnecessary for him to be on a team. And then more dangerous monsters very rarely made their appearance.

“I’m sorry Rumlow, for making you lose your job.”

“Whatever, who knows, there might be a time when I get the perfect opportunity to get back onto Fury and the church’s good graces.” Rumlow grinned. “Anyways, back to this chick you’re banging.”

“We didn’t bang Rumlow, we made love.”

The man gauffed, “Made love, that’s fucking pussy talk their Rogers. No one makes love these days. It’s all fucking now.”

Steve could feel the beast within him growl angrily. He didn’t like how Rumlow talked about Natalia that way. Then again know one knew about his night with the redheaded werewolf. Still it didn’t make Steve feel any better that she was being called a slut.

“I mean, what’d she do to get you between her legs? Must be amazing at sucking cock. How about her tits? How great were they-” Rumlow choked as Steve grabbed his neck and pinned him against the tree, making the man drop his rifle. 

“Shut it Rumlow,” a low dangerous growl made its way from Steve’s mouth. The blonde snarled, he could feel his muscles tightened. His nails were feeling like claws, digging into Rumlow’s neck. 

“Sorry, Cap, sorry.” He was trying to pry himself from Steve’s grip.

Steve didn’t let go, thoughts ran through his head. 

_ Kill _

_ End him _

_ Kill him _

They heard a loud cry and gunfire. Steve dropped Rumlow and quickly headed towards the source. His feet moving quick and his sharpened eyesight spotted Rollins shooting at something. It was a vampire that shifted into it’s werebat form. Steve noticed the other agent down and clutching onto his wounded side.

“Here put pressure,” Steve ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and handed it to him.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Rumlow cursed as the werebat began to dive right at them. Rumlow aimed his gun at the creature and began to fire, but the werebat managed to move out of harm's way.

Both men cursed as they had to reload their weapons and Steve spotted the creature flying higher, using the night sky and the trees to hide it’s form. But thanks to Steve’s new sharpened eyesight, he could spot the damn bat. 

“Get down,” Steve shouted as the werebat made an aerial dive. 

Rumlow and Rollins just managed to get down on the ground and avoid the monster’s sharp claws. Steve made a run for it and with enough force in his legs, jumped onto the creature’s back. The werebat howled in anger as it felt Steve’s weight on it. The blonde grunted as the werebat was trying to get rid of him, but he wouldn’t let go as he kept his chokehold on the damn monster. It got to the point were the werebat ended up crashing onto the ground causing them both to grunt in pain. The werebat got up and hissed at Steve, the blonde could feel some sort of primal instinct clawing its way out of his body. He felt his canines grow and his nails getting longer and becoming nails. Steve let out a beastly growl and charged at the werebat. The creature managed to fly to avoid Steve’s claws but yowled in pain as the blonde managed to cut it’s wing with a silver blade. Falling to the dirt, the creature looked at it’s ripped wing and roared at Steve and ran at him. The blonde grunted as he was pushed onto the ground and tried to get the werebat off of him. 

“Fuck off,” Rumlow shot the werebat and it cried out in pain. Turning around he ran towards the man only to be shot in the head thanks to his quick shooting. “You alright Cap.”

Steve groaned, his sharpened canines no longer there and his claws were gone. “Yeah I’m fine,” he got up and rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks.”

“No problem Cap.”

Rumlow and Rollins helped their injured friend while Steve brought up the rear. The blonde couldn’t help but feel like something watching him as he looked up at a cliff. His newly acquainted vision could barely make out a silhouette standing on the edge of the cliff.

“Let’s go Cap,” Rumlow called out and Steve immediately ran off.

A giant wolf with a mix of russet brown with red fur stood on the edge of the cliff. Amber colored eyes looked down at the blonde man trailing behind the three in front of him. 

_ Soon my alpha, soon _

*****

Steve couldn’t sleep, he could still feel the rush he had from the encounter of the vampire he had faced off. Sure he didn’t get to kill it, but the idea of his claws sinking into it’s skin and the urge to rip the head off filled his mind. He shook his head, what the hell was going on with him? Why did he want to tear that werebat into shreds? Steve sighed and got up from his bed and headed into his living room. Picking up his sketchbook he began to draw. He found himself drawing the curves of a woman, long flowing locks, and her sultry smile. Steve blushed at his finished picture. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, especially after their interesting nightly encounter.

“Why can’t I get you out of my head Natalia?”

“Maybe because it’s a sign,” he looked up and saw her. The same woman that had been haunting his dreams. “Maybe because you want me my dear hunter.”

“Natalia,” he breathed out.

Gingerly she took his sketchbook out of his hands and smiled. “I must say, I am completely awed that you drew me.”

Steve blushed, and shook his head. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“But I want to be,” she carefully placed the sketchbook onto the coffee table and straddled his hips, “instincts told me to come. To come to  _ you _ .” She kissed him and Steve responded.

The moment her body pressed against his own, the animalistic urges clawed its way up. With a growl, he picked her up and carried her into his room. With control, he laid her gently on his bed and kissed her again. Natasha moaned as she felt his hardened cock straining against his sweats as it pressed against her jean covered leg. 

“We shouldn’t do this,” he panted against her lips.

“No, but we want to though.” She pulled him in for another kiss and helped Steve undress the both of them. 

She moaned as his hands cupped her breasts. He couldn’t stop being hungry for her.

“This isn’t right,” Steve said and looked into her eyes, “this goes against everything. Against everything a monster hunter is. I….I shouldn’t  _ want _ you.” 

“That is what your head says, but what is it…” she places her hand over his heart, “that your heart wants?”   
“You,” his voice low and sounding beastly.

“Then take me  _ alpha _ .”

All sense of man left him as she called him that word. His teeth nipped at her necked and began to leave marks over her breasts, stomach, legs until he was smelling her desire for him. The desire for a man who killed monsters such as herself. This woman spread her legs out for a killer like him. His mouth watered at her scent, and his tongue lapping at her folds like a wolf that hadn’t drank for days. She moaned his name, stroking his hair like it was fur and making him purr. He wanted to please the female werewolf before him, wanted to fuck her, mark her and claim her. Steve had his lips around her clit as he pushed two fingers inside of her, stretching her walls to prepare for his leaking cock. 

“Steve, wolf, alpha.”

He didn’t know why she called him those two words, he wasn’t a werewolf and sure wasn’t an alpha. Still he didn’t stop to question her because the animal inside of him told him to continue to please her. And that is what he did, he brought her to an orgasm and began to work her up for another one. Her nails dug into the sheets as he brought her to the edge with just his mouth and tongue this time. His lips glistening with her juices, making Natalia grin and kiss him.

“Mine,” she growled into the kiss. 

“Yours,” he smiled and rubbed his cock against her now dripping folds.

He aligned his cock to her entrance and pushed the fat head inside, making the woman beneath him moan and arch her back. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he pushed his way all the way to he was balls deep. Her body welcoming him as if she was made to be his and he was made to be hers. They stayed still for a while till Natalia began to grind against him. Steve took this as a sign to move and did so. He started off slow until she began to moan out for him to go faster and harder. He could feel himself losing into the sins of desire. The thought of her being with someone left his thoughts the moment he was in her. He didn’t like the idea of her belonging to someone else other than him. So he growled and pulled out, she knew what he wanted and got on all fours, presenting her dripping pussy to him.

“Take me alpha, I want to be yours and only yours.”

With a growl, Steve grabbed her hips and pushed himself back into her pussy. She howled in pleasure at his strength. He gripped her tight so she couldn’t move back and only he could plow into her. Natalia had to tightened her grip on the sheets as he fucked her with the strength of her kind. She brought a hand back to cup his neck, tilting her head for a kiss from the man behind her. He growled into the kiss as he continued to pump in and out of her. His right hand reaching between them and rubbing her clit, making Natalia moaned into the kiss. This was like their first night together, some unknown side of him was coming out. That this side only appeared every time he thought of her or...when she was with him. He didn’t know what it was but didn’t care at this very moment. 

He nuzzled her neck, loving the feel of her body pressed against his. It was like they were made for one another. 

“Mine, mine Natalia, my mate,” he grunted as he continued his movements.

“I’m yours Steve, only yours my darling heart,” she cooed as his hands were playing with her breasts. 

He couldn’t help but imagine their children, no,  _ pups _ suckling on their mother’s breast. The beast within him wanted that with her, to be with her and to give her his pups. 

Natalia leaned her head against his shoulder as she came for the third time that night. Steve growled, his canines becoming longer and sharper. With a snarl, he bite into the same spot on her neck like he did the first time. Her blood flowing into his mouth as his come flowed into her womb. He felt his cock being locked inside of her, but paid no attention to how different the base of his cock looked. 

Natalia cooed and stroked his head as he lapped up her blood and nuzzled against the mark. They fell onto the bed, Steve making sure he didn’t crush her with his weight. His cock was able to slip out of her pussy and no drops of come escaped her. 

“Why,” he murmured against her neck, making Natalia roll over, “why me?”

“Because you are mine,” she stroked his cheek, “because your my wolf, my alpha.”

“But I’m not a werewolf,” Steve pinned her and growled, “I’m not a werewolf so that doesn’t mean I’m an alpha.”

Natalia smirked and stroked his cheek, “There is so much you don’t know about yourself my darling alpha.”

“And you do?”

She gave him a wolfish grin, “You can feel and notice the changes your body is going through, can you not?” She nuzzled his neck and nipped the skin, Steve shuddered as she left a hickey. “No other woman will touch you because you are  _ mine _ .”

“Natalia-” Steve could feel himself getting dizzy.

*****

Steve groaned at the throbbing pain in his head. Natalia had tranqued him again before he could ask anymore questions. Just what was she trying to hide from him?

“Rough night,” Tony asked across the break room as he sipped his coffee.

“Something like that,” Steve murmured and grabbed his mug and fixed his drink.

“Nice hickey,” the blonde blushed and immediately covered it with his hand. “Same woman again?” This earned Tony a glare in which he decided not to push the taller man any further. 

The duo walked into the briefing room and took a seat. Steve noticed Rumlow and the STRIKE team were here, and he knew that this mission was something serious.

“Now that we’re all here we can finally get started,” Hill turned on the projector. “Two highly dangerous vampires were spotted in a small town named Windham in the Catskills. As you all know, winter time in the Catskills mean a whole bunch of tourists coming in to go snowboarding, skiing, hiking, and anything outdoor related. Which means a whole bunch of food for the vampires over there. Now the vampires that live in high above the Catskill mountains usually go for any wanderers near their turfs and don’t drain them dry. But these guys.” Once Hill pressed the remote, the projector showed pictures of two vampires. Both bulky, one bald and one with a military buzz cut. “These guys are not from around the area. They’ve nearly decimated the entire Catskill vampire clan.”

“That’s good, less vampires for us to deal with,” Rumlow crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t understand Rumlow, these nomadic vampires are very dangerous. These two vampires are ex special ops from Australia. They killed their vampire creator and the creator’s clan.” Everyone was shocked, it was highly unlikely the creators were killed by their newly bitten vampires. “Vampires might be killers and monsters, but they have their own rules to live by. They’re aware they aren’t allowed to drain humans dry or terrorize a town.” She pressed the remote again, “The bald vampire is named Kurt, and his buddy with the buzz cut is named Ian.”

“Who sent out the kill order?” Gomez asked.

“It was both the town leader and the head of the Catskill vampire clan.” Everyone in the room was shocked, normally humans would sent out a kill order, and very rarely did they get kill orders from other mythical beings that needed a task to be done. But not once did a kill order from both species was ever sent. “Everyone get your weapons blessed and be by the helicarrier in four hours.”

*****

The helicarrier shooked for what seemed like the twelfth time. They were flying up in the mountains of New York and it was winter, which meant a whole lot of snow. Steve didn’t know why he didn’t need a winter jacket, his body felt a lot warmer than normal and he didn’t feel sick at all.

_ “You can feel and notice the changes your body is going through, can you not?” _

Now he was understanding what Natalia was telling him, but still didn’t know what she meant. Was she trying to tell him that he was a…

_ No _

_ It couldn’t be possible _

Steve shook his head and braced himself as they were landing a few miles away from Windham. The teams were split into two groups, group one was led by both Steve and Tony, while group 2 was led by Rumlow and Rollins. Thankfully the Steve and Tony’s team went through the main road that led to the town, while group two took a different route that lead them to the back of the town. As Steve’s group entered the town, they noticed how quiet it was.

“Think they might have evacuated everyone?” Tony asked.

“Probably, with dangerous nomadic vampires like our friends? I’m sure SHIELD managed to get them out.”

“Cap, you might want to check this out,” one of the STRIKE agents called out. Tony and Steve jogged over and Tony nearly vomited at the sight. A dead SHIELD agent was leaning against a stair that lead to the bar behind it. 

Steve’s ears twitched as it heard a whimpering sound. Quickly he entered the bar, gun pointed high and spotted the source of the whimpering. There in the corner was a six year old girl, clutching her teddy bear.

“Hey sweetheart, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Steve kneeled in front of her. “I’m a good guy, I’m going to get you out of here. Where’s your parents sweetie?”

The hairs on Steve’s neck raised up, with inhuman speed, he grabbed the girl as something tore through the wall. The girl screamed as she spotted the dead STRIKE agent on the floor. The sounds of gunfire could be heard and Steve rolled them away as the ceiling was broken through. Standing there was one of the nomadic vampires, Kurt.

“Well lookie here, ain’t it Captain America,” Kurt grinned. “And he’s brought me a little snack, how kind of ya mate.”

Steve ran off with the girl in his arms before Kurt could try to grab her. Kurt burst through the walls and was right in front of them. 

“Oi, don’t be so selfish man, I just want to reunite the little one with her parents.” The vampire cursed as a couple of bullets hit his back. “Fucking hell.”

“Thanks again Rumlow,” Steve grinned.

“Anytime Cap, just get that girl out of here.”

Steve nodded and carried the girl from harm. A STRIKE agent waved him over, to help provide cover. Steve grunted as he was pushed down and the little girl rolled out of his arms.

“I’ve always wanted to kill Captain America,” Ian chuckled and rolled Steve onto his back, his sharpened nails pressing against his throat, “SHIELD’s most prized monster hunter.

“Get her out of here,” Steve shouted at the STRIKE agent. He nodded and quickly picked the girl up. “And you get the fuck off of me,” Ian was surprised at Steve’s newly aquired strength. 

Steve raised his gun up and began to shoot at the other nomadic vampire. He heard Ian’s laugh every time he missed him. 

“Come on ya, they say you’re the best, but seems like you’re the fuckin’ worse mate.”

Steve growled and aimed again. He couldn’t let his anger get to him, taking a deep breath, Steve took his shot and got Ian’s leg. 

“Fuck,” he fell onto the ground, “You’ll pay for this you fucker.”

Steve was about to shoot his head until he was thrown really far. He groaned as his back hit a tree and saw Kurt standing in front of him. 

“Now I got ya right where I want ya. No one be interfering now.” Kurt grabbed Steve by the leg only to throw him to another tree. “Come on ya stupid fuck, fighte back.” He chuckled as he stomped his foot onto Steve’s arm making him shout. They were at least 50 miles away from the town.

“Oi Kurt, take it easy on’em. Save some of this Captain America fucker for me mate.” Ian laughed as he wiped the blood off his lips.

“Who did you drink,” Steve groaned as he tried to get up.

“Sorry mate, what did you say?” Ian crouched down and was squeezing Steve’s leg making him cry out in pain. “Did you ask me who did I drink?” He leaned in, “I drank that little girl. I told ya, I was gonna reunite her with her parents.”

Hearing the death of the little girl made Steve’s blood boil. He could feel the beast within him claw its way out. The blonde let out a beastly roar and threw Ian off of him. Kurt was shocked at the new found display of strength. Steve’s eyes were turning red with specs of amber in them. His canines grew longer and sharper and his nails turned into sharp claws. With inhuman speed, Steve grabbed Kurt by the neck and snarled at him. Ian tackled Steve causing the blonde to drop the bald man in the process. The two vampires hissed and snarled at the man in front of him. 

“He ain’t smelling like a human Ian.”

“I fucking smell that Kurt.” The buzz cut vampire looked at him. “The fuck are you?”

“I’m gonna kill you both,” Steve snarled and knocked both vampires onto the ground. 

He grabbed Kurt and began to slam him onto the snow covered ground repeatedly until Kurt managed to shift his weight making Steve flip over him. Before Kurt could punch Steve’s chest, he rolled out of the way and got on the bald vampire’s back and getting him in a choke hold. Ian grabbed the back of Steve’s uniform and threw him off of Kurt. Both vampires were walking towards Steve. The moment Kurt charged at him, a red and brown shadow appeared and tackled him down. Kurt howled in pain as a werewolf bite into his shoulder and tossed him towards Ian. The two nomadic vampires were shocked to see a werewolf stand in front of Steve. 

Steve didn’t know why, but he felt safe as the werewolf stood in front of him. His eyes widened as the werewolf looked back at him. He knew why he felt safe, the werewolf in front of him looked familiar and now he knew why.

“N-Natalia.” 

She gave one more look at Steve before charging at the vampires in front of her. Ian managed to avoid her fangs, but Natalia changed her attack onto Kurt, biting him in the same spot she did before. 

“Looks like the bitch is here to save you.” 

Steve growled and tackled Ian down. Both continued to roll in the snow until Steve managed to pin Ian and started to punch him in the face. Steve stopped as he heard Natalia yelp in pain as Kurt dug a knife into her shoulder. Steve saw red and charged at the man. Before Kurt could react, Steve snarled and snapped Kurt’s neck as he twisted his head. Ian shouted as his brother in arms died and started beating Steve up. The blonde was punched and thrown, before Ian could get another hit, Natalia was biting his shoulder. 

“Fuck off,” Ian spotted the blade still in her shoulder and gripped the handle, twisted it and made Natalia howl in pain. She felt onto the ground and whimpered as Ian dropped Steve. He grinned as he pulled the knife from her shoulder. “Just watch Captain America, I’m going to kill her just like how I killed the little girl you failed to save.” Before Ian could plunge the knife into Natalia’s body, he was knocked over. “No fucking way,” his eyes widened as he saw what was in front of him. 

It was Steve, but this time he was like Natalia, a werewolf. His golden tawny colored fur ruffling in the wind. His red eyes gleamed with anger. A snarled was heard as he charged towards Ian. The vampire managed to jump over the wolf, but hadn’t anticipated Steve’s quick turnaround and clamping his fangs into his ankles. Ian cried out as Natalia ripped off one of his arms and Steve did the same with the other arm. 

“Have mercy, please mate.” Steve could smell the vampire soiling himself.

“Mercy,” he growled out, not knowing he could talk in his newly acquired werewolf form. “You didn’t show that little girl any mercy, and you weren’t about to show mercy towards my  _ mate _ .” Ian looked away as Steve’s fangs were close to his face. “You don’t get mercy from me,” Ian cried out as Steve’s fangs buried into his neck, his screamings stopped as the werewolf tore his head off. Steve found himself back to his human form, his clothes slightly tattered. His chest heaved, not minding the headless vampire in front of him, he cradled Natalia’s muzzle. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she licked his face.

“Holy shit,” Rumlow was shocked at his find. “Well this is an opportunity I was really waiting on.” He pointed his gun at Natalia. “Move Cap, she’s dangerous.”

“No, don’t shoot she saved me.”

“I don’t fucking care, that bitch is dead.” Birds flew out of the trees as a loud gunshot was heard. Rumlow was shocked as Steve pointed his rifle upwards. “The fuck Cap,” he tried to move his gun but Steve’s grip was too strong.

“Run Natalia,  _ run _ .” She looked at the blonde before running off. He grunted as Rumlow kicked his knee and pointed his gun at the blonde. “What the fuck Rumlow?”

“I should be the one saying that Cap. What’s your deal, I had her.”

“I couldn’t let you kill her Rumlow, she saved  _ me _ .” 

“I don’t give a shit if she saved you, she’s a werewolf, besides vampires, werewolves are dangerous Cap. She could have turned on you and killed you.”

“She wouldn’t,” Steve growled at Rumlow. “She wouldn’t hurt me.”

Rumlow snorted and pulled his gun off of Steve. “The next time I see that bitch, she’s dead, you hear me.” With a growl the man left. 

*****

“What’s up with Rumlow,” Tony asked as Steve walked up to the helicarrier.

Steve sighed as he sat down, “I couldn’t let him kill that werewolf, not when she saved my life.”

“Are you kidding Rogers? The hell is wrong with you? You know werewolves are dangerous.”

“She isn’t,” Steve snapped at his friend, “she saved my life. It’s only fair I returned the favor.”

“Right,” Tony snorted then noticed Steve’s damaged clothes, “must’ve been one hell of a fight with those nomadic vampires.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Steve grumbled and felt himself tired as the helicarrier began to take off. 

He looked out the window and spotted a red brown russet colored werewolf on the side of the mountain. Steve gave her a small smile before he fell asleep.


End file.
